Liars in Lima
by thisismyusernameokay
Summary: Some of the students of Rosewood High visit Mckinley in an exchange program which has been set up between the two schools. (Bear with me I'm new to this, my summary sucks and probably doesn't tell you as much as it should.)
1. Leaving Rosewood

**A/N: Thought it would be fun to do a a crossover ****fic. I've read a few and decided I wanted to write something which includes a larger amount of characters, I guess we'll just have to see how well that goes. I'm open to criticism, so feel free to review your little hearts out!**

**Well anyway, this is my first attempt at any form of fan fiction, so I'll apologise now if I don't get the characters down right. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or narrative from either Glee or Pretty Little liars, nor shall I claim I do.**

* * *

"Turn it up Spence?" It was Friday, and naturally the girls were all at Spencer's, huddled in the living room in front of the television. They had been there for a couple of hours now. Having chosen Mean Girls as the next film to watch, the opening credits were now playing throughout the room. Hanna and Aria were stretched out on the floor amidst a mountain of pillows and blankets, whilst Emily and Spencer lay on opposite ends of the couch behind them.

"Sure Ar." Spencer smiled, sitting up to grab the remote.

"If you guys would quit talking, it wouldn't need to be turned up!" Hanna shouted from the floor, earning a pillow to the back of the head from Emily. "Hey! What was that for!?" In response the girl on the couch only placed a finger on her lips and shushed her. The blonde pouted, as Spencer and Aria laughed at the pair's antics.

"Why the face Han?" Aria smirked. "Hey!" She responded after Hanna picked up the thrown pillow and decided to whack her in the face with it. "Really?" Raising an eyebrow. "_Very_ mature."

"I think you might just have to start it again." Emily whispered. Spencer chuckled and sat up to grab the remote for a second time.

* * *

Around an hour and a half later the movie came to a close, it was pretty late now. "You're all staying over tonight, right?" Spencer asked getting up from her spot on the couch as the three of them nodded in response. "Great, I'll go get us something to eat."

As Spencer retreated to the kitchen, Hanna turned to the other girls. "I can't wait for this exchange thing they're doing at school on Monday!"

"We're going to Ohio, Han, not Hollywood.."

"Like it matters! I can't wait to get out of Rosewood for a while!"

"Yeah Em, it'll be fun." Aria added. "Anyway, what's it called where we're going, William McKinley High School?"

"That's Right." Spencer re-entered with a bowl of chips and a few dips, setting them down on the floor. "Some city called Lima.."

"Who else is going then?" Emily questioned as she made her way off of the couch in order to sit with the three other girls on the floor.

"Mona-" Hanna started and the room groaned, although she didn't seem to notice, as she picked at the chips Spencer had brought in before continuing. "-Lucas, Noel Kahn…" She trailed off, grinning at Aria who shook her head dismissively.

Grabbing a handful of snacks the shorter girl added to her friends list "Mike's coming too." Sighing inwardly "I think I heard Toby Cavanaugh and Maya are as well." She finished, proceeding the eat the food she had just picked up.

"Sean isn't?" Spencer asked, turning to a frowning Hanna.

"No." Sighing she continued. "It's not like we've really been getting along much anyway."

From next to her, Aria begun rubbing her back as a form of comfort. "It'll be fine, Han." She smiled.

Now smirking "Yeah, but not a _fine_ as you'll be!" She squealed. "I mean _Noel Kahn _is coming."

"Whatever."

"Come on Ar." Hanna grinned. "You've liked him for years now."

Aria rolled her eyes.

Spencer cleared her throat. "So, what do you want to do now?" She questioned the room, changing the subject.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty tired." Emily yawned. "Can we just go to bed, Spence?"

Hanna and Aria made grunts and yawns in agreement.

"Yeah sure." She nodded. "The guest bed is already set up anyway." Spencer then got up and beckoned the girls to follow her, and they all disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

It was Monday, daylight had just barely arrived and all those embarking on the trip to Ohio were waiting outside Rosewood High for the bus to arrive.

"It should be against the law to be awake this early."

"Shut up, and drink your coffee." Aria demanded thrusting the beverage into Hanna's hands.

"Fine." She grumbled into the paper cup.

"Hey guys." Emily walked up to the pair, looking around confusedly as she sat down. "Where's Spencer?" In response to this Aria lifted her own cup and used it to point to Spencer talking to Toby over Emily's shoulder. "Oh."

"She's totally into him." Hanna smirked, pointing out the blush appearing on her friend's face. "I mean when does _she_ ever get nervous." She laughed. Emily smiles knowingly at the pair a few tables away, before Hanna nudged her with her elbow. "And speaking of people getting nervous, here comes Maya." She winked.

Emily snapped her head around to see the girl in which her friend had been referring to. Promptly sending Hanna a glare and slapping her arm, before standing and walking slightly toward Maya. "Hey, you excited?" Emily timidly questioned.

"Yeah." She replied. "I've been to Lima before for some jazz band thing, it's not that bad a place" Maya laughed.

Emily smiled, glancing quickly back at her two friends. Aria just smiled at her encouragingly, whilst Hanna was rubbing her arm around the area she had just been hit, mouthing 'Ow!'. After sending a sarcastic smile back to the blonde, she turned back to Maya. "Yeah it should be fun, have you signed in yet?"

A brief wave of remembrance shot across her face. "That's what I need to do!" Snapping her fingers, jokingly. She jumped up onto the tips of her toes, before spotting the registration point. "Talk to you later Emily!" Waving as she turned and ran off toward the sign in table. Emily nodded then walked back to Hanna and Aria, who had now been joined by Spencer.

"Where'd you get the coffee?"

"Like _you_ need any more caffeine." Hanna scoffed. Spencer raised her eyebrows. "Seriously Spence, one day your gonna like explode or something."

"I don't drink that much.." She muttered.

Aria abruptly stood from her seat at the table."Doesn't matter now anyway." Her friends stared expectantly at her, awaiting some kind of elaboration. "The bus just got here." She clarified, pointing toward the afore mentioned vehicle. The girls nodded in realisation, then mimicked her action standing from their seats also. They joined the rest of the students crowded around their transportation before being instructed to form a line by Mrs. Welch.

"Okay, if you could all form a single file line please." As each student passed her to get onto the bus she marked off there name to double-check that everyone who needed to be there, was. "Looks like everyone's here. We should arrive in Lima at about 2pm, so I expect you all to behave on the ride there."

The teenagers halfheartedly responded, making grunts and groans in understanding, Mrs. Welch shot a warning look and sat down at the front on the vehicle.

"Wake me when we get there!" Hanna exclaimed, lying her head down in Emily's lap, who chuckled, shaking her head at the blonde.

Spencer remarked from her seat next to Aria across the isle "At least we won't have to listen to her the whole ride there."

Hanna lifted her head and scowled at her friend. "I heard that, I'm not asleep yet."

Spencer smirked "You were supposed to."

The blonde made a face before laying her head back down on her friends lap.

"This is going to be a long ride." Aria commented, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's your first chapter. I know it was short, but I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer. Shall try to post fairly soon. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Visitors you say?

**A/N: This has been sitting on my computer for a couple of weeks now, been fairly busy had a bunch of assignments I had to hand in this and last week. But anyway this is short, because I was going to add another section, but eventually decided it's been too long since I first posted this, so that will just have to be in the next chapter.**

**Oh! Thanks a bunch for the reviews and follows, that was totally** **awesome :D. Enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or narrative from either Glee or Pretty Little liars, nor shall I claim I do.**

* * *

Monday Morning, Mckinley's gymnasium was packed full with students, chatting amongst themselves waiting for the assembly to begin.

"Quiet please, quiet please children." Principal Figgins spoke into the microphone from the gym's floor. "First and foremost, I wish to inform that the man who has running around the football field in his underwear has been finally removed from the premises. Also, anyone who has eaten anything from the vending machine outside the auditorium should see the nurse immediately. And now Ms. Pillsbury would like to say a few words."

The red headed woman got up from her seat, switching places with Figgins at the microphone. "Okay." She nodded. "So you all remember the visit we announced a few weeks ago, yes? Well today the students from Rosewood High arrive! Super exciting!" Emma squeaked with a brief clap. "Okay well, so all those who signed up to house our visitors are to meet up here-" Pointing at the ground with both fingers "-at the end of the day." She finished, before turning back to Principal Figgins who was making his way back to the microphone.

"Thank you Ms. Pillsbury." A few more speakers were then introduced, and in turn got up to speak to the room. So it was around another 15 minutes before the student body was eventually dismissed, the hundreds of teenagers filing out of the hall as they re-engaged in their own conversations on the way to the day's lessons.

* * *

Today there was a lunch time glee practice in the choir room, so that is where the kids found themselves. They were discussing the impending visit mentioned in the morning's assembly as they waited for Mr. Schuester to arrive.

"I for one am brimming with excitement in anticipation for the arrival of the students of Rosewood. It is a fantastic opportunity to extend and improve our chances at our upcoming Sectional competition, there is a possibility for there to be a vast amount of talent amongst the arriving group."

"As long as you don't send _them_ to another crack house." Mercedes muttered, only a few others heard and snickered as Rachel continued.

"There is no doubt that we are in constant need of chorus members who can sway and stare at me with inspired eyes whilst I belt out a crowd moving solo.."

"I'm gonna stop you right there hobbit." Santana stood, crossing her arms. Rachel huffed, unhappily being interrupted. "I am literally seconds away from punching you right in that giant beak of yours." Instinctively, the diva yelped, grabbing her nose in an act of protection. "And who says me and Britts here don't wants to get _our_ solo on."

Brittany curiously looks over to Rachel, inspecting her face "Rachel doesn't have a beak San."

Kurt adds "I agree with Satan, please just be quiet Rachel. I mean have you even signed up to have any one stay with you?" Adopting an incredulous look awaiting a response.

"Of course I have! My fathers thought it was a great cause, and personally I am ecstatic to take them under my wing in the time that they shall be spending here."

"Poor kid." Artie quietly comments.

Finn looks up "Hey Kurt?" The boy in question turns his head. "Isn't someone staying we us too?"

"Yes Finn." He sighed.

"Oh, cool." He pauses and then looks around. "Where's Mr. Schue?"

Tina wondered "He did ask us to come here today.." Turning to Mike "Right?" Who nodded, rubbing her arm.

"Why did he want to see us anyway?" Sam questioned.

Artie shrugged. "I don't know, must be important though."

"Oh please!" Santana exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I bet he just bought a new vest and wants to sing a song about it."

"I'm sure it shall be something more significant than that, Santana."

"Whatever Berry."

Almost as if on cue the missing teacher burst through the door, hurrying to the centre of the room. "Sorry I'm late guys, Ms. Pillsbury needed some help with some last minutes paper work to do with the Rosewood kids." He rushed.

"Sure." Quinn remarks sarcastically, looking up from her book, from her seat in the back row.

"I bet he helped her with _something._" Santana smirked, sitting next to her.

Clapping his hands before speaking "Okay, well I was talking to Figgins and since I know a few of you have to go to the gym after school anyway.." Mr Schue started. "It has been arranged that the Glee Club will put on a little performance to welcome our visitors."

"Well that is excellent news!" Rachel squeaked.

"Awesome, the Puckasauras gets to be the first to check out the new chicks." Puck claims, nodding his head in satisfaction, gaining a few disgusted looks from a few of the girls around him.

Sam frowned "It's kinda short notice."

"Yeah Mr. Schue, how are we meant to get something ready in time?" Artie asked unsurely.

"I'm sure we can throw something together pretty quick." Will ensured the room. "Besides I already have a song picked out." Turning to grab some papers that were laying on top of the piano.

Mercedes adds "Anyway, it's not like we'll have a huge audience." Earning a few grunts in agreement.

"Or performance should be more than satisfactory, regardless of the crowd's size, _Mercedes."_ Rachel barked. The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, dismissing the tiny diva.

Their teacher hands them all of the kids each a piece of sheet music. "Mike, Brittany. Think you can come up with some choreography?"

They both get up nodding at the request. Mike answers. "Sure, let's get started."

* * *

**A/N: Thought I'd put a little one at the bottom as well, because, why not? Anyway, I noticed a few of you have been asking about pairings and honestly I haven't got anything deadset. (Hence my lack of main characters on the description thingy).**

**SO! If you actually have any specific requests that would be awesome since I haven't really gotten that far to thinking. I basically ship MOST people with anyone, so I don't mind if they are canon, non-canon, slash, femslash, if they cross between shows.. whatever, just give me your suggestions and/or preferences and I shall see what I can do ;)**

**Anyway, the next chapter will probably be short because it'll just be a little bit about the rosewood journey (Be up by at least Friday). But after that the schools shall meet and that's were the fun will begin!**

**Any additional reviews will be greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading chapter two I hope you liked it.**


	3. Rest Stop

**A/N: I know I said on my last chapter this would be up by Friday, but I get distracted way too easily.. And anyway, it's here now. Again, I would like to thank y'all for the favourites, follows, reviews and for just generally taking time out of your day to even read this. So, yeah, you're all super cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or narrative from either Glee or Pretty Little liars, nor shall I claim I do.**

* * *

It was around lunchtime when the bus stopped at a small food court, just off the highway. The kids were let off the vehicle in order to grab something to eat and use the bathroom. They were given around and hour to stretch their legs and to generally have a decent length break from the confines of the bus, all of the students spread around the establishments tables, eating and chatting about trivial topics, each excited to be arriving in Ohio in a matter of hours.

"Hey."

"Emily." Toby smiled as he removed his earphones, and put down his book to look at the brunette who was beginning to sit next to him. "How are you?"

"Tired." She laughed, taking her seat. "Too much coffee, not enough sleep."

"It was an early morning." He replied. "I'm guessing you didn't get much rest on the bus ride so far?"

She shook her head. "Try getting comfortable when you have that-" She made a gesture toward Hanna, who was talking to Mona and Spencer, over her shoulder. "-on your lap."

He chuckled.

"So.."

"So?"

"So, you and Spencer?" Emily grinned, in excitement.

Calmly, he replied, feigning confusion. "Me and Spencer?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Toby."

"Emily." Mimicking the action.

"Come on!" She exclaimed, lightly hitting his shoulder.

He shrugged, smiling warmly as he picked up his book again. "We were just talking, Emily."

She gave him an inspective look then shook her head to dismiss the conversation, before questioning. "What are you reading anyway?". The boy next to her lifted what was in his hands to show the cover, in order to communicate his answer. "The Catcher in the Rye?" She observed, scrunching her face in concentration as she read the title. "Really, how many times have you read that book?" She laughed.

"I like it."

"Fair enough." Emily nodded, standing from her chair. "Hey, I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?"

"I'm good, can't risk needing a bathroom break in the next two hours." He joked, looking up at the swimmer. "I think we're getting back on the bus soon."

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll talk to you later then, anyway." Emily replied, as she turned to head toward one of the various serving stations around the hall.

* * *

"That will be $8.29, thank you."

Aria grabbed her salad and drink, leaving the food station in which she had just bought them from and started searching for where her friends were situated amongst the clusters of students. It was then that she saw her younger brother, which lead to the wave of remembrance hitting her. "Mike!" She yelled over the noise as she made her way toward the boy in question.

He turned around upon hearing his name, briefly departing from his friends in order to walk over to his sister. "Yeah?"

"Hey." She greeted. "You had something to eat yet?"

"Yup, bought a sandwich a short while ago."

"Good." She smirked. "So, are you sure you have everything you needed for this trip?"

"Um, yeah, I mean I think so.." His eyebrows threading together in confusion at her seemingly random question.

Aria crossed her arms as she replied sarcastically. "Oh yeah? Even your phone?"

"Yeah it's right-" He trailed off as alarm suddenly struck his expression, whilst he checked his jean pockets, none of them containing the object intended to be retrieved.

"Wait, Mike, calm down." She laughed, amused at his panic. "I have it here." Reaching into her purse she pulled out his phone, before dropping it in her brothers hand. When he looked at her with a perplexed face, she continued. "You left it in the car this morning."

"Oh, thanks." He smiled, scratching his head. "I guess I was kinda in a hurry."

Aria grinned. "Yeah? Excited?"

"Totally." Mike beamed, then joked. "As long as I don't get stuck living with you, though."

Aria mock gasped, feigning hurt, before laughing. "Likewise, little brother." She then ruffled his hair, as he smiled. "Nobody will be crazy enough to take on two of us, especially siblings."

"I guess." Mike's friends begun calling him back over to where he left them. "I gotta go. I'll text you later if I don't see or talk to you when we get there." He stated, walking backward toward the shouts.

"Yeah, that'll be easier to do now you actually have your phone!" She joked, as he waved her off in response muttering something that sounded a lot like 'Whatever".

* * *

Spencer had gotten stuck with Hanna and Mona, who were talking about, well, whatever they talked about.

"No way!"

"That's what I said!"

She rolled her eyes, proceeding to tune out of the exchange of gossip and squeals between the two girls. Her eyes browsing around the food court, attempting to distract herself from the mind numbing conversation, she couldn't help that her gaze lingered upon a certain figure reading a book.

"I'll be right back." Hanna suddenly said.

Snapping back into reality Spencer was quick to question. "Wait what? Where are you going?"

"Wow, chillax Spence." She countered taking in her friends panicked expression, which quickly transferred into Spencer's rather signature 'Puppy dog face' that Hanna gathered to be plea not to be left with Mona, to which she grinned. "I'm just going to speak to Lucas." The look on her friend's face didn't change, the blonde shook her head, inwardly laughing. "Won't be long." She announced winking at the taller girl, before walking off and leaving the two brunettes.

Spencer frowned, murmuring. "Great." As she tried to come up with some sort of excuse to leave also.

"So Spence.." Mona started, grinning suggestively. "What's with you and Mr. Tall, cute and creepy."

"Mona." She sighed. "What are you talking about?"

The shorter girl smirked. "Oh, I think you know."

"No I really don-" She stopped herself, deciding this really wasn't worth her time and quickly surfaced an excuse. "Actually, I just remembered I've got to go call my sister before we get back on the bus." Which wasn't a complete lie, since she did have to call her at some point today.

"Okay, ciao!"

Spencer walked away rolling her eyes, beginning to take out her phone and scrolling for Melissa's number. Eventually finding it she pressed call, whilst settling against a nearby wall as the ringing noises played into her ear.

_"Spencer?"_

"Hey, Melissa. I thought it would be easier to call now, rather than later."

_"Oh, alright. Well Mum's busy right now, but she said that you should be able to pick up the car on Wednesday."_

"Fine, has she emailed the details yet?"

_"She said she will after work. Listen, I've got to go Spence, so I'll talk to you later. Have a good time."_

"Sure, tell mum I said thanks." After an exchange of goodbyes Spencer hung up, just as Aria was walking toward her.

"Hey, where's Hanna?" Aria asked, with a puzzled expression.

"Talking to Lucas." She answered. "I was just on the phone with Melissa about the car."

"Oh yeah." She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I can pick it up in two days."

Aria sighed. "I wish my parents had rented me a car." She smirked. "Guess you'll just have to drive me around everywhere."

"Sure." Spencer laughed. "Or maybe I'll just let your, sure to be, lovely new housemate have that job."

Aria scoffed. "Knowing me I'll be stuck with some freshman who doesn't even have their license yet."

Both girls laughed at the possibility.

* * *

Elsewhere, as she said she was going to, Hanna was walking toward a seemingly distracted Lucas playing on his phone. "Hey!" She said rather enthusiastically.

Startled he lifted his eyes to the blonde. "Oh, hey Hanna." He replied flatly.

"Wow, try not to sound so excited." She laughed.

His eyes widened. "Oh, um, sorry I was just, and-"

"I was kidding." Interrupting his stuttering apology, giggling at how flustered he got himself.

"Yeah." He mumbled, putting his phone in his pocket. "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to see how you were." She smiled. "We haven't talked in a while, I'm surprised you're coming on this actually."

"I didn't really have a choice, my parents thought it would be good for my 'Social Skills'." He sarcastically responded, putting the last two words into air quotes with his fingers.

Hanna laughed. "You'll have fun, I'm sure they'll let you take photos at Lima as well."

Looking down, he muttered. "I guess."

Just as Hanna opened her mouth to continue the conversation the sound of Mrs Welch's voice bellowed across the food court, informing the students they were to be back on the bus in two minutes.

"I guess I'll speak to you later, then." She said, brightly smiling as he agreed, before walking over to where she saw Aria and Spencer standing next to a nearby wall, laughing about something she couldn't even be bothered to ask about, instead she settled on teasing the taller of the two. "Hey Spence, I thought I left you with Mona?" She grinned.

Aria suddenly started laughing. "So that's why you decided to call Melissa now, rather than when we actually got there."

"No."Spencer protested, but a look from both girls made her change her answer. "Fine, yes, but in my defence it was probably easier to call her now anyway."

Suddenly Emily appeared next to them, with a bottle of water in hand and a questioning expression on her face. "Um, guys, don't you think we should get on the bus before they leave us here."

"Yeah, we were just about to before these two started picking on me." Spencer stated.

"Oh, stop moaning." Hanna jokingly groaned, linking her arm with Spencer's. "Let's just get on the bus before Mrs Welch busts a vein or something."

With that the four girls followed the crowd of students in exiting the building and making their way toward the bus, in order to endure the last couple of hours before they arrived at their destination.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked the chapter. I've already started the next one so hopefully (Fingers crossed), it shan't take me as long to update :D**

**Ps. Suggestions on pairings, and any criticism in general shall be ****appreciated. So feel free to message me and/or review. Only here to please. ;D**


End file.
